fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelpet Pretty Cure!
Jewelpet Pretty Cure! '(ジュエルペットプリキュア！''Juerupetto PuriKyua!) is the third series by Cure Lucky. It based on gem thematic and has some elements from Jewelpet. Plot In Jewel Land, Jewelpets, creatures who has the natural ability to use magic lived in harmony with the Witches, attending the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn to use magic with their Jewel Eyes. One of those schools was Cure Jewel Miracle Magic Academy. Its students are the legendary warriors Cure Jewels, that will fight with the help of their Jewelpet partners, against the evil powers. Suddenly a unknown evil atacked, so Ruby and her friends were sended to find the girls in Rare Rare World (Earth), who will be able to be their partners and to transform into Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure or Cure Jewels Main Cures '''Sakurada Nyoko (桜田 ニヨこ Sakurada Nyoko)/ Cure Cheery (キュア チリ Kyua Chiri)- Ruby's partner, 14 years old. Nyoko is the main heroine of the story. She is a very cheerful and lively girl, but also can get angry easily. Her grades are really bad and usually she gets -Cs or Ds. Studies give her a hard time and instead of listening to teacher she draws ugly portraits of them. Nyoko transforms into Cure Cheery, who's Jewel Power is Courage, and her theme colour is red. Aomiya Ami '(青宮 あみ ''Aomiya Ami)/ Cure Kind''' (キュア カインド Kyua Kaindo) - Sapphie's partner, 14 years old. Nyoko's best friend from childhood. She is very good friend, straightforward and responsive, often helps her friends with something. She can be tomboyish, slightly act as a big sister and also be self-critical at times. Ami wants to be a bit more intelligent and help her friend Nyoko to studies. But she always lates for school and forced to stand at the corridor. Ami transforms into Cure Kind, who's Jewel Power is Friedship, and her theme colour is blue. Sakihime Kagami (咲姫 かがみ Sakihime Kagami)/ Cure Charm (キュア チャーム Kyua Chāmu) - Garnet's partner, 15 years old. Kagami is a very popular 3rd grader in Rujunagi Private Academy for girls. She likes to boast about how wealthy she is, and too much cares of her appearance. When Kagami was 12 years old she always dreamed about perfect prince. That's why her father, who didin't want his daughter to have a boyfriend untill she grows up, sended her to an elite academy for girls only. Kagami transforms into Cure Charm, who's Jewel Power is Love, and her theme colour is violet-red. Izanami Kichi (イザナミ きち Izanami Kichi)/ Cure Fortune (キュアフォーチュン Kyua Fōchun) - Sango's partner, 15 years old. She is Kagami's closest friend, and always near her. Kichi is a sweet girl, but sometimes snide. Transforms into Cure Fortune, who's Jewel Power is Luck, and her theme colour is orange. Chikaragi Etsuko (主税木 えつこ Chikaragi Etsuko)/ Cure Child (キュア チャイルド Kyua Chairudo) - Labra's partner, 10 years old. She is a spoiled, crybaby girl, who is accustomed to be taken care and amused by parents. Despite it, she is really smart. Etsuko transforms into Cure Child, who's Jewel Power is Mischief, and her theme colour is dark turquoise. Haruyume Yoshi (春夢 ヨシ Haruyume Yoshi)/ Cure Success (キュア サクセス Kyua Sakusesu) - Peridot's partner, 13 years old. She is a very hard-working girl, who has many talents and always does her best to achieve her goals. Yoshie transforms into Cure Success, who's Jewel Power is Dream Fulfillment, and her theme colour is green. Other Cures Guinevere Florentine (グィネヴィア フィレンツェ Gu~inevu~ia Firentsu~e) Enriqueta Zacarias (エンリクゥエタ ザカリアス Enriku~ueta Zakariasu) Shizuka Hotaru (静香 ほたる Shizuka hotaru) Kimberley Diamond (キンバリー ダイヤモンド Kinbarī Daiyamondo) Maggie Backster (マギー Magī Backusutā) Paulette Hollister (ポーレット ホリスター Pōretto Horisutā) Bonita Ernesto (ボニータ エルネスト Bonīta Erunesuto) Yong Ning (镛宁 Yong Ning) Carmela Pedro (カルメラ ペドロ Karumera Pedoro) Murasaki Minori (紫 みのり Murasaki Minori) Caroline Griffin (キャロライン グリフィン Kyarorain Gurifin) Mascots Main Ruby (ルビー Rubi) - Nyoko's partner. Ruby is airheaded, happy and a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go to her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. Her magic often fails and can be useless. Her Jewel Power is Courage. Sapphie (サフィー'' Safi'') - Ami's partner. Being friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends were in both Jewel Land and on Earth. Her Jewel Power is Friendship. Garnet (ガーネット Ganetto) - Kagami's partner. She is very girly in terms of personality: sassy, tough, likes the colour pink and cute stuff. Her Jewel Power is Love. Sango (サンゴ Sango) - Kichi's partner. She is energetic, cute, bright and likes to turn her ribbon of rhythmic gymnastics. Her Jewel Power is Luck. Labra (ラブラ Rabura) - Etsuko's partner. Despite her whiny personality and young age, she is very strong at magic. Her Jewel Power is Mischief. Peridot - Yoshie's partner. Her Jewel Power is Dream Fulfillment. Other Mascots Villains Zircon (ジルコン Jirukon) Quartz (クォーツ Ku~ōtsu) Amber (アンバー Anbā) Locations *'Jewel Land '- A magical world, where Jewelpets live in peace with magicians. The whole place is entirely made of jewels and stardust filled with colored trees, magical gemstone bushes and crystals and the whole geography is composed to two islands: the main island and the uninhabited smaller one. *'Rare Rare World '- It's a term, that is used by Jewelpets. This term refers to the Earth. *'Cure Jewel Miracle' Magic Academy - The school of magic and witchcraft for Pretty Cures. Magic and Alchemy is the main education in Jewel Land. *'Kooinari Middle School '- Nyoko and Ami's Earth school. *'Rujunagi Private Academy for girls' - Kagami and Kichi's Earth school. Only girls from rich families can attend there. *'Strawberry Cafe '- a famous spot where Jewelpets get together for some special occasions. Items Jewel Stick '(ジュエルステッキ ''Jueru Sutīkku) is a magic wand, which can be used by Cure Jewels to purify the evil powers. Jewelpets also can use this wand, but a smaller version of it. '''Jewel Pod (ジュエルポッド Jueru Poddo) is a touch-screen like device used by the Jewelpets. Its actually be used as a magical device which transports a Jewelpet into the Human World through a magical portal. It can even send a human and the Jewelpet into Jewel Land using the same transportation, but only through a computer. It can also freeze time, making the Jewelpet and its human partner have a good time in Jewel Land until they return to Earth. 'Jewel Charm '(ジュエルチャーム Jueru Chāmu) is considered symbol of a Jewelpet's bond between its human partner and is used as a magical device by the people chosen by their Jewelpet partners. Pretty Cures also require Jewel Charm to transform. Trivia *''Jewelpet Pretty Cure! can be counted not only as Pretty Cure series, but also as ''Jewelpet series. *Unlike other series Jewelpet Pretty Cure! ''has ''main Cures and ''secondary ''Cures. While other series have only main Cures. *A lot of Cures in this series did not know each other before the series started. *The villains of the series are similar to vilains of ''Smile Pretty Cure! '', because they are mascots, who were turned to villains by the main antogonist. Category:Fan Series Category:Jewelpet Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky